Distraction
by Caroling Graceless
Summary: All Remus wants to do is read...too bad that Sirius is bored. Warning: slash, not my usual smuttiness, and there's a bit of witty dialogue... oneshot.


_This is my first Remus/Sirius...be kind...especially since I don't have a beta (ha, I think I spelled that wrong). If anyone finds anything absolutely atrocious in here and flames me, as long as its somehow constructive, you've then put yourself out there for beta-ing...hehe. OOO! By the way, wrote this really early in the morning, so if you hate it, blame it on that. _

_Dedicated to my friend that introduced me to "The Shoe Box Project" - my life will never be the same. _

_Obviously I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I can't do anything about the Tonks issue (she so belongs with Luna or Ginny anyway), and I don't own it...or there would be no Remus/Tonks issue at all. ::grin::_

* * *

Remus was sprawled on his bed reading a very dusty looking book that looked incredibly pretentious.

"Wotcher Moony?"

There was no response from the sandy haired werewolf.

"Still not speaking to me after this morning? What do you want me to say, that I'm sorry for charming Snivellus's breakfast to dance and sing insults to him all over the Slytherin table? You have to admit that the oatmeal was quite entertaining, but not as much as the bacon. It sizzled.

You know, you really should be proud of me Moony, I spent all that time in the library…researching."

Remus didn't even look up from his book, just sighed and shifted in the opposite direction of Sirius.

"You know that he was asking for it, calling us _poofters _the other day. Just 'cause he caught us having an incredible wank in the restricted section."

It was then that Remus deigned to look over his book, shooting a disapproving look towards Sirius.

"Just checking if you were listenin' Moony."

Remus sighed.

"Ah, a response, must be getting somewhere…"

"Sirius, I know as hard as you are trying to ignore the fact, I am reading, and you really should stop provoking Snape, and leave me alone."

He shot a hurt glance at Remus, and Remus knew that if he was in his dog form that his ears would be back and he'd be giving him _the look_. The werewolf rolled his eyes.

"You know that hasn't worked on me since fourth year."

Sirius broke out into a grin.

"Thought I might at least try, Monsieur Moony-pants."

"Moony-pants?"

"Yes, Moony-pants."

"Do I even want to know what goes on in that head of yours, Padfoot?"

"Probably not."

"Good point. Now leave me alone, you're distracting me."

Remus returned to his book and was unable to see the gleam in Sirius's eyes.

"Really, darling Moony-pants, am I distracting you?"

"Sirius!"

Sirius was slowly inching towards the bed, sensuously wrapping his fingers around one of the banisters of his bed. Then Sirius bit his lip.

"Am I distracting you now, Moony?"

Remus's mouth went dry. Sirius began stroking the wooden post with his fingers.

"Ahh…Padfoot…no. Not really."

Their eyes connected, Remus's gold eyes connecting to Sirius's bright mischievous ones. Except, they were a bit darker than usual. It was the look of someone who had accepted a challenge.

_Sirius is probably just trying to rile me up and pay attention to him. I hope.** Oh yeah you do... **Shut up! This is not a time for an internal debate…Sirius is making lewd hand gestures that I've only imagined in the sanctity of my mind. Merlin… _

All of a sudden, Sirius withdrew his hand from the newly polished banister, and crawled towards Moony until his hands were on either side of the werewolf's waist, his left right leg parting Remus's legs. He seemed to be holding his breath while his forgotten book lay to the side of him, his finger still marking the page that he had left on.

Then Sirius went close to his ear and asked him huskily, "Are you distracted now."

Remus couldn't help the way his body reacted, but somehow he found enough blood to have his whole face flush a bright red.

"Maybe."

Sirius's hands began to roam across Remus's chest, effortlessly dipping lower until…

"Bloody hell, yes."

The playful dog smirked into his neck nibbling and kissing it until he moaned.

"Good. What were you reading anyways?"

"Wilde, Oscar Wilde."

"Hmm, appropriate."

There wasn't much coherent conversation after that.


End file.
